


Secretly enamoured

by mistress_shiny



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mentions of covid restrictions, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: Inspired by a moment in the insta love from the Hungarian gp.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Secretly enamoured

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @larascasse for always cheering and @hedgehogfrog for commenting on an old fic and inspiring me enough to dust off the old Ao3 account.
> 
> Title from love song 11 by Cory Branan

"The fans want you to stay at McLaren" As the words come out of his mouth Lando knows he shouldn't have said it. Carlos flinches, most people would miss it, but Lando didn't. He knows Carlos is worried about Ferrari's car, but the deal is done, and no driver says no when Ferrari calls. 

They are back at the motorhomes and Lando is counting his breaths when his phone beeps.  
Chilli: let me in. I'm outside your door.  
Lando scrambles and trips over his own feet as he gets to the door. He glances outside as he opens the door and Carlos slips in.  
"I didn't want anyone to hear me knock" Carlos says. Their quarantine bubbles overlap but they're still not supposed to be in each other's trailers. Carlos has his mask on, Lando isn't sure where his is. 

"I'm sorry…"  
"Lando…" they both start at once. 

A sigh, then Carlos presses on.  
"Lando, nothing is going to change, I'll still be your friend." 

Lando tilts his head back and holds his breath for a moment.  
"I know."  
Carlos makes a frustrated sound and steps closer.  
"Lando, look at me please."  
Lando wants to hide, he wants to flop onto his bed and more dramatically like the teenager he used to be, he wants to do anything but look at Carlos. 

He looks. It's a disaster, above his mask, Carlos's eyes are worried, and just as fucking beautiful like they always are, and Lando can't stop himself. 

"I want things to change." Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.  
Now those eyes are hurt.  
"No. Nononono. that's not what I meant."  
Carlos takes a deep breath.  
"What did you mean?" he bites out the words. 

"I'm not good at this, you know I haven't, I don't… Fuck" Lando scrubs a hand over his face.  
"I don't want nothing to change, I want more, everything, you" 

Carlos is still, so still, and Lando thinks he can actually hear his own heart imploding in the silence. 

"Muppet." That's all Carlos says before he is pressing Lando back against the motorhome wall and leaning in. Then he swears and pulls back and Lando wishes the ground would swallow him. Carlos reaches up and takes off his mask, then steps closer again, his hands sliding up into the younger man's hair as he dips his head down pressing their lips together.  
"Muppet" he says again and kisses him again.  
Lando makes a strangled noise and Carlos takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

Lando forgets to breathe and is feeling stupidly light headed by the time they break apart. 

Carlos smiles at him and passed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
"I want everything too."


End file.
